Cerriphan Seenwood
Doctor Cerriphan Seenwood is a Senior Apothecary working for the Testing department in Branch 27-B of the Royal Apothecary Society, and is considered the head of the Infirmary therein. Physical Description Upon initial glance in her gowns and fine clothing, one would consider Cerriphan to be of formerly proper society. Her hair is well groomed, and cleaned of its long years of ichor-stains to show the warm brown beneath. The most bizarre initial glance about her was her satyr-like traits, two-pronged antlers and curved deer legs that ended in well-groomed hooves. Upon closer inspection, however, one would see the sheer amount of brutality her body has been exposed to. The skin was peeling from her lower jaw, stitches and marks dotted her face. And that was just what the face could show, gaunt and haggard as it was. Her body is near-skeletal thin, starvation had all but slaked the fat off her body. Then there was the claw. Her right arm is entirely made of saronite, claw-tipped to match her left hand which was ghoulish and gnarled in its monstrous state. Personality Who was Cerriphan d'Galdis? It's a question she often asked of herself. The motherly Forsaken of the branch is often viewed with amusement by all for her tendencies to dote and fawn and take care of the younger sort in the Society (and even the older ones). She is kind, but stern. Ruthless, but understanding. There is a negative streak there common with all Forsaken that causes her to seek out others for comfort to the point of extremes, due in part to her lonely death. But most painfully of all, perhaps, she is deeply empathetic. It is difficult for her to feel for herself, so she falls into an easy trap making others 'feel good' so that she can as well. For the most part, it works well enough in her favor to endear her to others. History Although she'd passed during the fall of Darrowshire, Cerriphan d'Galdis did not formally join the Forsaken until after the Cataclysm. Since then, she had used her 'Seer' trait to serve the Forsaken to the best of her abilities, having used it to track down artifacts of all varieties. Her employment in the Royal Apothecary Society came as a surprising change to her, but not entirely unwelcome thanks to her history in botany while she had been alive; her work as an Apothecary has left her with a sense of contentment. She has since striven to dedicate herself to the health and well-being of her co-workers in the Society, applying her medical knowledge of herbs and talent in shadows towards the mending of her fellows. These days in Tarren Mill after the fall of Undercity, one might find her there in the infirmary tending to day to day tasks and stitching up the wounds of those in the Implantation department. Her unlife had changed much since she had made the decision to join the Royal Apothecary Society, among which was her eventual marriage to the Grand Apothecary, Thaddeus Seenwood. For the most part, the Seer has reached a point in her existence where she is very satisfied in her work, and remains ready for what is yet to come for the future of the Forsaken people. Quotes "Even if the bishop were to pulling itself from the game, the loss of the piece would leaving an opening; indeed, it is useful, it must be used one way or another. It must move." -Cerriphan Seenwood Trivia She has a tendency to ascribe strange nicknames and bastardization of names to various people she is close to. External Links Cerriphan's Armory Page https://twitter.com/aerococonut_art aerococonut's art page! Category:Forsaken Category:Horde